Transformation
by eagle11
Summary: Allison watches Erica during her transition, and really it should be just a not so normal night. But something goes very wrong.


I would like to thank my beta for beta-ing the fic for me :) I love feedback so please tell me what you think.

Allison stands there and watches Erica in chains, with her crossbowready for if something goes wrong. She wonders how she'd let Stiles talk her into this; he had begged her for hours. He said that Erica was all alone – reasoned that Derek wouldn't be around and that someone needed to make sure she didn't run off, and give the Argents reason to kill her. She'd argued that she is an Argent herself, but of course that didn't help at all. He just laughed and said she was different. So here she is, watching another wolf from Derek's pack. It still makes her sick inside, to say his name even though now she knows that he didn't mean to do it... He was just protecting Scott.

Sometimes she blames her mother for leaving her. If Scott could live as a wolf, why couldn't she? She shouldn't have just given up! Her dad would argue with her, saying she was brave, but was she really? Didn't she just take the easiest way out? Allison can't help but wonder.

"Argggh," Erica yells as her transformation begins.

Allison lifts her crossbow and takes in the woman before of her. She has scars all over her head and hands. She cannot see all of them because the chains block her view, but she knows they are there. She saw them when Erica was putting her chains on. They had argued. Erica complained that she didn't need a babysitter, but Allison said she was already there, so she may as well stay.

Loud scream interrupt Allison's thoughts.

It looks like it hurts so much. Allison is curious as to why Scott's transition never looked like this. Maybe it's because Erica is woman, or just because Erica and wolf don't mix well. She doesn't know, but something in her wants to ease Erica's pain. Something in her wants to give this woman the comfort she needs, despite their differences and the fact that Erica tried to steal Scott from her. Now she knows it was only because Derek told her too. Apparently Erica had a crush on Stiles.

Its funny how Stiles tells her more than Scott ever did. Scott and her talked at the beginning, when none of them knew about their destinies or curses. Then, when she had to sneak out to see him, they rarely had time to talk about anything but the next danger that came their way. And often they didn't talk at all. It was those times when she just wanted to be a little girl and hide in his arms. The times when she wanted to forget about all the wolves, Argents and Kanimas.

There is no Scott now. He runs with Derek, and does whatever he tells him to. He finally became the Beta Derek always wanted him to be. Allison wants to blame him, but she really can't. Between the alpha pack and the Argents, she understands that Scott needs someone who will help him, even if that someone is Derek.

Another loud screams echoes through the room. Erica tries to pull off the chains and set herself free. Allison wonders if its because she needs to move, to relieve some of her pain or because she is trying to set herself free. Soon, the answer presents itself.

"Let me go," Erica says. Her voice sounds broken and full of pain.

"You know I can't," Allison answers, her voice steady, without a hint of fear or hesitation. But she isn't fearless. No. Behind her mask she is scared. She is scared that Erica will get out and kill her. She is scared that Erica will get out and Allison will kill her. That she will have blood on her hands. The blood of someone she knows. Someone she was supposed to protect. So yes she is scared – terrified even – but her hands are steady as she holds her crossbow: aiming at Erica's heart.

"Please let me go," She begs, "It hurts. So much."

She pulls the chain again and they both hear a crack. For a second Allison thinks the chains will break, but they still hold.

"Why are you even here?" Erica asks. "You just want me dead."

"Thats not true," Allison answers truthfully.

"Why not? You think I am a monster."

"No."

Erica chuckles, "No of course not. Because that would mean your precious Scott is a monster. And he can't be can he? Your perfect little boy."

"Shut up," Allison responds quickly.

"Touchy subject I see," But the rest of her snarky remark is cut of by another scream, "I hate this!"

"You chose to be a wolf."

"Well Derek didn't exactly explain that I will feel like my… argggh…. flesh is tearing apart every…" she pants in pain, "single… full-moon."

"It supposed to get better."

"It doesn't," she snaps at Allison, "It gets worse. Every single time."

"That doesn't makes sense. It got better with Scott and it doesn't hurt Derek."

"Derek doesn't know why it…" she bends a little in pain, "…happens."

"Is that where he is now? Is he trying to find out?" Allison asks.

Erica doesn't answer. She just screams in agony. Her face transforms and Allison can hear cracks. Many cracks. The chains give in and suddenly she is free.

Allison takes a step back and shoots, but Erica jumps to the side and the arrow flies along until it hits the back wall. The same wall Erica was chained to just seconds ago.

The wolf jumps and Allison falls down, continuing to shoot arrows. The wolf ignores them, like if they were needles and nothing more. The wolf-Erica runs along, past Allison, and out into the night. Allison just sits there breathing hard, wondering what just happened.


End file.
